Flower Power
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Yes, yes, as seen on my profile  if you bother to be there , a story I've been planning to do for a while! This is a chapter story, as opposed to my one-shots, this is Ellenflower's antics in her life! Chapter 1 - Mountain Expedition Mayhem!
1. Chapter 1: Mountain Expedition Mayhem

**This is Ellenflower's life story…CHAPTER FIC!**

* * *

><p>Flower Power<br>by Chipettegirl10  
>Chapter 1: Mountain Expedition Mayhem<p>

Let me sum this up for you so we can get to our exciting first chapter. I live in a little island in the extreme North Atlantic Ocean called Club Penguin. I'm a pink penguin, I live on two different servers called Snow Bank and Alpine. Alpine is northern CP, and Snow Bank is southern CP. My igloos are exact duplicates of each other (furniture and design-wise), and they are pink split-level igloos with black carpeting. Enough with that, let's move on to my life story. These are true adventures inspired by those of CP fanfiction archive legend Hipengy and his story "The Chronicles of Hipengy the Playa." So let's get on with the story.

It was a not-so-fine day in Club Penguin. Alpine was due to see a blizzard in summer…or a hurricane in Connecticut if you put it to human terms. Anyway, the hurricane/blizzard was due tomorrow, a.k.a. Sunday. So I had a DAY to get this mountain expedition done the fun way. I had already completed the EPF part, and that would be too hard to put in fun terms considering I failed the last laser grid twenty times before gaining entry. So yeah, let's go the normal way.

I arrived at 4:57 Penguin Standard Time at the main entrance, near the gear booth and fire before actually climbing the mountain. Pre-hurricane/blizzard snowfall was pounding us, hard. I jumped inside the booth where one other penguin was standing on a table, not paying attention.

"WE'RE CLOSED!" I screamed loudly. Annabeth6745 glared at me and marched right up to our counter.

"No."

"YES."

"Fine!"

That was the last I saw of her. Now, in my distraction, I didn't notice a few penguins getting in behind me. "GET OUT," I said firmly. Some girl named Tonkie hopped out and nodded quickly. A few minutes later more penguins walked in.

"GET OUT!" I screeched. Then I realized it was rude to not practice what I preached and be a hypocrite, so I hopped out too. That didn't mean I couldn't plunk myself down in front, however. I sat there, grinning up smugly at passing penguins. My smug grinning was interrupted by a red penguin in an orange hardhat named Paris2431. "GET OUT," I said again. He/she left, when two more penguins came in.

"I GIVE UP! WE'RE CLOSED!" I yelled. I stormed out. Then I walked up to some black penguin in a black hoodie and blonde spiky hair. His name was Snuggles4208…that's not manly, and I'm a girl.

"Ur cute," I said flirtatiously. Snuggles gave me a weirded-out look and turned his back to me. I breathed a sigh of defeat and walked through a half-pipe to the Ice Race Cavern. The icicle moving was easy, much more than last year. I also had the option of a red button, considering I did this the other day. All you had to do was click the icicle and it would go away.

I made it to Base Camp after completing that challenge. I walked by some pathetically dramatic penguin sitting below the ledge Base Camp was on, "crying" for help. Her name was Sarah 5 5 5. She's not important to the plot, so we'll skip her too. I was watching the sled race on the giant-screen TV, routing for the pink penguin when I noticed some little "bay bees" sitting around. Her name was Wuzup1234, so I walked right up to her. "PUSHES," I said loudly, shoving her off the side of the mountain. Gosh I'm cruel. Eh, she was annoying the heck out of everyone, sitting there moaning. I did people a favor.

Next, I went up to some peach-colored sassy-looking member penguin named Dolphain. "PUSHES. PUSHES OFF," I declared. Dolphain gave me a bored look.

"Ignores," she said. She then proceeded to another spot (still on the edge). "Watches Storm…," she said, almost whispery. I rolled my eyes and went to push a "pookie" named Tickles48293 off the mountain. She claimed she had "SPARKLY BIG BLUE EYES" and it annoyed me. What annoyed me more is that, unlike usual; she didn't pretend to fall, as most people on this island would. I walked to the next faze of the mountain. I dusted off the ax and chopped the tree and flung it through the air and waddled on to the top.

It was completely, eerily empty. "HELLO?" I screamed in panic. As if on cue, a whole slew of penguins poured in. But like people left me, I left them to tread back down the mountain. I was only back down to the tree before the top when I decided to go into the room before the EPF laser grid, or you could call it the Ice Cave. Sarah 5 5 5 turned out to be there, in an ice block as some kind of rabid animal.

"Do not break ice…" I paused and looked at her. "…or you will be sorry." I grinned. Once that was said, there was no stopping me. I broke that ice: "Breaks ice."

She was a blue dragon in a blue scarf, with blonde pigtails tied with blue ties. She changed into a blue king cape and sat in the big red comfy chair in the center of the ship, partly encased in ice. She got up suddenly. My breath caught in my throat.

"Um," she began, "the princess. I not here."

"The princess. By Bowser. And. He's coming. Hold on," she went on. A peach penguin in a red cap, blue serving apron, mustache, and black-brown fuzzy boots nodded. I assumed they were trying to be a (bad) Mario. His/her name was Laurenjade21. This was a weird one. "Mario," I whispered. "I princess." No sooner had I said that Sarah came out as a green dragon in a Viking hat and green feet flippers. I smirked.

"It is I," Sarah said. Everyone ignored her.

"IT IS I!" she boomed. "BOWSER!"

Laurenjade21 jumped. Some yellow-clad penguin walked up and farted in "Bowser's" face.

"BE DID!" the random penguin said. She must've meant dead. Stupid Club Penguin filters, they ruin all the fun. I watched as Lauren jumped back into the cushy red chair while Sarah blocked his/her exit. Now that they were there, they began staring. I sat down in the chair. "I'm Bowser and Luigi," Sarah finally piped up. Lauren was already gone.

Their story was starting to bore me, so I sat on a chair near a single candle, next to the infrared hat crate. I noticed a box below me, in ice, and a saber-tooth squid. Wait, what?

I backed up and fell off the ledge.

"OW!" I yelled, but my screams were silenced as I fell into the first laser grid. I ran out of there, ignoring the lasers. I did NOT want to deal with THAT. Anyway, the EPF room was getting boring, since the action left, so I headed back down to Base Camp. I walked up to the hot cocoa stand to see a penguin named Oceangirl30 sitting there, idling.

"GET OUT," I shouted, pointing a flipper in the opposite direction of the stand. Oceangirl30 didn't move. In fact, she didn't TALK. "GET OUT," I said again. She kept sitting, staring off to the side. "Please?" I begged. She's reduced me to BEGGING!

Nothing. There was no response. "SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed. "DEAD FACE!" After no replies, I began to question if this was making it through the filter.

I looked back – she was gone, probably due to finally realizing she was on Auto Disconnect. I took up her spot inside the booth, occasionally glancing back at the TV to check the race. "GET YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE," I said loudly. I groaned. Nobody walked up, so I began to ignore THEM in return and read the newspaper.

A girl named Lexiegirl09 was there looking annoyed when I was done reading.

"Coffee please," she said. "NO," I said. "No," she said back. She tooted and sat down. I stared her down, and she walked away. A penguin named Wizards34 then sat in front of me. I glared. So much for that.

I stomped down to the Ice Cavern, slipped down and slid on my butt down to the main entrance, and skidded to a halt a foot in front of the fire. I backed up and walked away.

I could go screw up a relationship, but I was tired, and I had to get home before curfew.

* * *

><p><strong>Now due to a hurricane, I will not be updating.<strong>

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: TOATREPFATF

**As promised, here is another chapter of Flower Power. I just got power back tonight (Monday night), after Hurricane Irene slammed the Connecticut/Long Island coast. If this was any worse…yeah, let's not dwell on the subject… Okay, so read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Flower Power<br>by Chipettegirl10  
>Chapter 2: The One About The Robbers, EPF, and Fruit<p>

It was a few days after my very epic climbing of the Toughest Mountain and capturing Herbert. I was bustling around my igloo this morning early, at five-thirty in the morning. I had school today, and this would not go down well. You see, Club Penguin did not exactly have school…or _a_ school for that matter. Penguins sometimes held college at their igloo (but that caters toward older kids that text and skip class all the time), but the teachers were kids themselves. So basically, CP officials encouraged you to learn by being in a never-ending class of literal social studies, which meant "go and watch people and socialize," and nobody remembers that this was for "school." I was a weird kid when it came to this: I _love_ going back, but a little part of me screams "THERE'S NO FREE TIME! YOU HATE SCHOOL!"

So…anyway, I jumped off my couch at seven o'clock.

"I'm off to school!" I shouted. My snoring puffles ignored me as I ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I waddled on to the town, where I plunked myself down in a seat at a table outside the coffee shop. I took out a notebook and began to observe what people were doing.

"AWESOME SPA AT MY IGGY!" Budpal screamed before disappearing.

"ECHO!" a penguin named Famof5 yelled as he sat at a table outside, trying to pass himself off as Rookie in a red music jam shirt. It was when he screeched that he also disappeared, and soon enough the number of people in town decreased. I was bored already – no wonder people skipped out on this! – and decided to be annoying like so many others who are annoying in general.

"BE A NERD!" I shouted. But then I looked to my right to find someone screaming about a robber hideout. This would be fun…

After all, deviousness is fun right?

My devious plans were shattered right away, when I noticed EPF agents like myself already there, chasing off the robbers. So much for THAT.

I waddled on down to the pizza place, depressed that my plans for island-wide annoyance were not going well. Then my day suddenly brightened up in noticing the robbers had flocked there, with EPF screaming and running after them, cuffs flying in mid-air. "ROBBERS?" I yelled. The management lady nodded. "BE A NERD! BE EPF! STOP THE ROBBERS!" I screamed in the midst of it all, grinning.

Everyone ignored me, so I kicked it up. "BE A NERD! BE A NERD!" But my poor girl's voice was lost in screams of robbers stealing everything from bacon to JB (Justin Bieber). Someone faked out the EPF, claiming to be just another citizen trying to have a good time eating pizza. As soon as the agent's back was turned, the guy ran off to rob. "BE A NERD!" I screamed. Nobody heard me. I shut my beak to watch others. Some guy at a flare (or THE Flare), Spider648 screamed, "NIGHT OF THE LIVING GIRLS!)" at the top of his stupid lungs. He was the fake-out robber.

But I sighed and did nothing. That was out of my reach. I decided that I would skip out on Club Penguin School like many others. I slid into the Delta jacket from the agent gear and my pink sneakers, white designer shades, and a jetpack.

The robbers had gone by then except Spider. Now he hung out with Jason54418. They were claiming that the other one was an apple.

"UR BOTH ORANGES!" I yelled. "APPLE APPLE APPLE APPLE," Spider shouted. "APPLE UR AN APPLE!" Jason yelled. "ORANGES!" I screamed back. "APPLE UR AN APPLE!" Jason repeated. "No I'm not!" I tried to protest. "Eats apple," Jason said. I took a step back. "HEY! STOP IT!"

A girl sitting beside them did nothing as she watched. I angrily walked out of there right after the incident. I walked into the Command Room later.

"Well," I began in my headset, "the agents just got pwned by some fruit-loving robbers." I have never been given weirder glances.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I think this is cruddy. Do you?<strong>


End file.
